


Alaskan Wolf Pub

by vsummers823



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alaskan Wolf Pub, Bad Wolf, Bartender - Freeform, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsummers823/pseuds/vsummers823
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara Oswin Oswald is a bartender at the Alaskan Wolf Pub who lives an ordinary, dull and usually busy lifestyle that doesn't provide for many new experiences. So when a beautiful blonde by the name of Rose glides in through the doors, Clara can't help but to feel reeled in and intrigued by this impossibly attractive girl who can't possibly be flirting with her. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alaskan Wolf Pub

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Rose's alternate universe and this is just an echo version of Clara.

Clara Oswald was just an ordinary girl who led a normal, run of the mill life working in a bar and occasionally babysitting. Nothing was particularly special about her apart from her good looks. Rose Tyler on the other hand was no ordinary girl by any means. At least she hadn’t been ordinary for years, not since she had been saved by the Doctor, her Doctor, and in turn saved him (in more ways than one over the course of their relationship) before running off with him at the promise of adventure and time travel. That was before Rose Tyler began living in an alternate universe with her parents, baby brother and the meta-crisis human version of the Doctor, John Smith. The bar Clara worked in, the Alaskan Wolf Pub was particularly slow that night. The long, dark haired beauty finished wiping down a table when she glanced up at the clock on the opposite wall. The clock read the time as eleven after ten on a dull Wednesday night when a delicious looking blonde glided in confidently through the door and over to a bar stool. “What can I get you tonight?” Clara asked smiling while simultaneously taking in the blonde bombshell and wondering what she had on under her leather jacket. Ever since Nina had moved, a burning desire to touch and be touched by another woman again went unquenched. “Mmm, I s’pose I’ll have a blue Hawaiian.” Rose said smiling back flirtatiously and poking her tongue out between her teeth. “No problem. What’s your name?” the brunette asked curiously as she this strange girl seemed familiar in some way. “Rose. Who’re you?” The question asked in a sultry voice that made Clara wonder just how wet her panties would be by the time this tantalizing girl left, surely without her. Soaked was the most probable guess thought of and already felt. “Clara Oswin Oswald. Bartender of the fine Alaskan Wolf Pub as you can well tell Blondie.” “Blondie huh Oswald? Only pet name you could think of?” Rose winked at the sexy bartender while licking her glistening lips teasingly. “What’d you prefer? I’m not particularly fond of Flower.” Their eyes never left each other as the blonde took a long sip of her drink. “Mmm, delicious. Like bartender, like drink. Or at least, like the bartender looks, like the drink tastes.” Clara gulped. “E-excuse me?” “You Oswald look positively delicious in that bit too tight skirt of yours. If I didn’t know better I’d say you put it on just for little ol’ me.” “I just like dresses and skirts. Why would I put it on just for you Blondie?” Clara leaned on the bar counter folding her arms. “To tease me that’s why.” “I wouldn’t know to tease you since you’ve never been here before.” The blonde girl tilted her head to the right slightly in wonder. “How would you know?” “Because I’d remember anyone who looks like you.” Rose silently took that as a small victory as well as a compliment on her end. “Hold on a minute, I know where I’ve seen you. You were in the newspaper before. Rose… Rose Tyler right? Aren’t you engaged to that up and coming genius science professor? Why exactly _are_ you flirting with me?” “Am I being questioned detective inspector?” Rose tried to the sound like she was making a joke even though they both knew that she was making an attempt to put off answering Clara for as long as possible. Clara knew better than to ask again and waited, raising her eyebrow and leaning her chin on the palm of her hand. The Bad Wolf sighed with a mix of sadness and annoyance before answering. “Yes, Rose Tyler is indeed my name but engaged I am not. I was engaged previously to yes once again, a science professor. John. John Smith. A gorgeous genius with brilliant hair but not the man I fell in love with. I tried to make myself believe the lie that I was happy but I was miserable. So now I am flirting with you because you are positively stunning.” Rose explained with a hint of haste as if John Smith was the last thing she wanted to think of at that particular moment. “If I didn’t know better I would think that you’re trying to pick me up to take me home for the night.” _Oh dear God please let that be what she is trying to do… please please please_ thought Clara. “Who ever said you knew better?” the blonde asked seductively. “Maybe that is exactly what I plan on doing. Hit on you until you give in and leave with me.” Well then maybe, if that’s so, my shift ends at 10:30. That is, if you feel waiting for little ol’ me.” Oswald teased with the hope that this beautiful girl would do just that. “For you darling I will gladly wait a half hour but I might need another drink or two in the meantime.”


End file.
